Königsmund
(dezimiert nach der Schlacht um Königsmund) |Hauptstadt = Roter Bergfried |Religion = Glaube der Sieben |Region = Kronlande, Westeros |Gründer = Aegon I. Targaryen |Gegründet = |Zerstört = |Alter = ~ 300 Jahre |Wichtige Orte = Roter Bergfried Große Septe von Baelor Gildehalle der Alchemisten Drachengrube |Staffel = 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Herrscher = König auf dem Eisernen Thron König Bran Stark Haus Stark |Militär = *unbekannte Anzahl an Königsgardisten *unbekannte Anzahl an Nordmännern *unbekannte Anzahl an Männern der Stadtwache |Institutionen = Eiserner Thron Königsgarde Stadtwache Gilde der Alchemisten |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Königsmund) }} Königsmund (im Original: King's Landing) ist die Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande. Sie liegt an der Ostküste von Westeros in den Kronlanden, mit Blick auf die Schwarzwasserbucht. Innerhalb der Stadt befinden sich der Rote Bergfried und darin der Eiserne Thron, der Sitz des Königs. Die Stadtmauer liegt auf einer Anhöhe, dort wo der Fluss Schwarzwasser in die Bucht fließt. Königsmund ist die größte Stadt in Westeros mit einer Bevölkerung von geschätzt etwa einer Million Einwohnern. Allerdings ist sie weniger wirtschaftlich, als die fast gleich große Stadt Altsass in der Weite. Die vollständig ummauerte Stadt befindet sich im Hochland, inmitten der Kronlande, nördlich der Mündung des Schwarzwasserstroms in die Schwarzwasserbucht. Die Targaryens erbauten die Stadt so, dass sie einer Belagerung standhält und erbauten ebenso ca. 50 Meilen Tunnel unterhalb der Stadt, um die Stadt notgedrungen zu versorgen oder zu flüchten. Während der Regierungszeit Aerys II. wurde in diesen Tunnel und Gewölbe massenhaft Seefeur gelagert, um im Notfall die Stadt zu sprengen. Der Sprengungsbefehl wurde jedoch nie erteilt. Da niemand die genauen Ausnmaße der Tunnel kennt, ist das Wissen um das dortige Seefeuer ebenso rah gesät. Die Stadt ist auf drei großen Hügeln erbaut. Aegons Hoher Hügel mit dem Roten Bergfried, Visenays' Hügel mit der Großen Septe von Baelor und Rhaenys' Hügel mit der Drachengrube. Die Hauptstadt profitiert von einem warmen Klima und bietet Luxus alldenjenigen, die es sich leisten können, während das gemeine Volk in ärmeren Stadtteilen lebt, wie etwa Flohloch. Zudem ist die Stadt überbevölkert und gefährlich trotz einer bestehenden Stadtwache. Es gilt als allgemein bekannt, dass man den Gestank Königsmunds noch meilenweit entfernt riechen könne. wurde die Stadt von Daenerys Targaryen, durch ihren Drachen Drogon größtenteils zerstört. Bei der Zerstörung kam fast die gesamte Bevölkerung ums Leben. In der Serie Bedeutende Orte und Bauten Roter Bergfried thumb|300px|Das Äußere des Bergfrieds. Der Roter Bergfried ist Sitz des Herrschers der Sieben Königslande. Er befindet sich im südöstlichsten Teil der Stadt, mit Blick auf die Schwarzwasserbucht und die Meerenge. Während der Schlacht um Königsmund wurde der Rote Bergfried durch Drogon, auf dem Daenerys Targaryen ritt, zum Großteil zerstört. Große Septe von Baelor thumb|300px|Die Fassade der Septe. Die Große Septe von Baelor war das religiöse Zentrum des Glaubens der Sieben, der vorherrschenden Religion der Sieben Königslande, und Sitz des Hohen Septons, dem Oberhaupt des Glaubens. Sie lag im Westteil der Stadt und wurde nach König Baelor I. Targaryen benannt. Sie wurde, während des Glaubensprozesses von Loras Tyrell und Cersei Lennister, mit dem darunter lagernden Seefeuer gesprengt. Drachengrube thumb|300px|Die Verhandlungen in der zerstörten Drachengrube. Die Drachengrube wurde auf Befehl von Maegor I. Targaryen auf Rhaenys' Hügel erbaut, nachdem die örtliche Septe von niedergebrannt worden war. Sie diente als Unterkunft für die Drachen der Targaryens, da die Drachen nicht frei herum fliegen durften. Viele Drachen erreichten durch ihren Aufenthalt dort in Ketten niemals große Ausmaße. Während des Drachentanzes brach 130 n. A. E. in der Stadt ein Aufstand los, der sich gegen die Drachen richtete. Die dortigen Drachen wurden von der Bevölkerung getötet und die Grube wurde während der Kämpfe zerstört. Gildehalle der Alchemisten Die Gildehalle der Alchemisten ist Sitz der Gilde der Alchemisten, einem alten Orden von Männer bekannt als "Pyromantiker". Sie liegt unterhalb der Stadt, unter Rhaenys' Hügel. Flohloch Flohloch ist das größte Armenviertel der Stadt. Stadttore Die Stadt verfügt über sieben Tore, davon u.a. * das Königstor im Südwesten (Vernichtet in der Schlacht um Königsmund) * und dem Flusstor (auch Schlammtor genannt) im Osten mit Übergang über den Schwarzwasser. Straßen Königsmund ist in Westeros die Stadt mit den meisten Straßenverbindungen: *Von Norden her verläuft der Königsweg durch Königsmund aus nach Süden Richtung Sturmkap. *Im Westen der Goldweg von Casterlystein bzw. Lennishort. *Vom Südwesten her trifft die Rosenstraße von Altsass bzw. Rosengarten. * Straße des Mehls: Wo die meisten Bäcker ihr Geschäft betreiben. * Straße der Schwestern: Während das Turnier der Hand außerhalb von Königsmund abgehalten wurde, fanden unerlaubte Pferderennen in der Straße statt. * Seidenstraße: Wo sich mehrere Bordelle befinden. * Stählernde Gasse: Wo die meisten Schmiede ihr Geschäft betreiben. Tobho Mott zählt zu ihnen, bei dem Gendry in die Lehre ging. Geschichte Königsmund wurde von König Aegon I. Targaryen gegründet. Er ließ das Aegonfort, einen Bergfried aus Holz auf einem Hügel errichten, dort wo er als erstes zur Eroberung des Kontinents angelandet war. Es diente als Ausgangspunkt für die Eroberungskriege, die er erfolgreich abschloss und seine ursprüngliche Festung danach zur neuen Hauptstadt erklärte. Die Stadt wuchs rasch unter seinen Nachfolgern. Zurzeit von Roberts Rebellion war die Bevölkerung auf fast eine halbe Million Menschen angewachsen. Während Daenerys Targaryens Invasion von Westeros zählt Königsmund eine Million Einwohner In Kriegszeit war Königsmund als Hauptstadt ein besonders wichtiges Ziel, das in seiner Geschichte mehrmals angegriffen wurde, vor allem während des Kriegs des Ursupators, auch bekannt als Roberts Rebellion. Damals hatte Lord Tywin Lennister König Aerys II. Targaryen verraten und seiner Armee befohlen, die Stadt auf brutale Weise zu plündern und zu brandschatzen, bevor er sie als Zeichen seiner Lehnstreue an Robert Baratheon übergab. Diese Plünderung haben viele Bewohner Königsmunds auch heute noch nicht vergessen. Im Krieg der Fünf Könige hatten sich die ohnehin existierenden Probleme in Königsmund vervielfacht. Es herrschte eine Nahrungsmittelknappheit, die durch den unkontrollierten Zustrom von Flüchtlingen innerhalb der Stadtmauern noch verschlimmert wurde. Staffel 1 Robert Baratheon herrscht seit 17 Jahren in Königsmund. Als seine Hand Jon Arryn verstirbt, reist er in den Norden, ernennt seinen Freund Lord Eddard Stark zu seiner neuen Hand und kehrt mit ihm nach Königsmund zurück. Aufgrund der Ernennung einer neuen Hand wird ein Tunier veranstaltet. Nach der Gefangennahme von Tyrion Lennister durch Catelyn Stark, beschließt Ser Jaime Lennister seinen Bruder von Eddard Stark zurückzufordern. Dieser zerstritt sich mit Robert über die Ermordung von Daenerys Targaryen, legte sein Amt nieder und wollte Königsmund verlassen, wurde aber von Jaime abgefangen. thumb|300px|Jaime erwartet die Nordmänner vor Kleinfingers Bordell. Im Straßenkampf von Königsmund wird Eddard verwundet zurückgelassen; er solle dafür sorgen, dass Tyrion freigelassen wird. Jaime verlässt Königsmund in Richtung Westen nach Casterlystein. Eddard wird von Robert erneut zur Hand ernannt, Robert selbst begibt sich auf die Jagd in den Königswald. Tywin Lennister nimmt die Gefangennahme Tyrions als Anlass und fällt zusammen mit Jaime in die Flusslande ein. Ser Gregor Clegane wird von Tywin vorausgeschickt, um die Flusslords einzeln zu besiegen und Chaos in den Flusslanden zu verbreiten. Die Bauern, deren Gebiet verwüstet wurde, begeben sich nach Königsmund und berichten Eddard in einer Audienz davon. Dieser enteignet und prangert Ser Gregor an und fordert Lord Tywin dazu auf, sich zu verantworten oder als Feind der Krone angeprangert werden. Kurz bevor er seine Töchter nach Hause schicken möchte, findet Eddarf heraus, dass Cerseis Kinder dem Inzest entsprungen sein müssen. Robert wird auf der Jagd tödlich von einem Eber verwundet und zurück ach Königsmund gebracht, wo er kurz darauf verstirbt. Laut Cersei Lennister soll nun sein rechtmäßiger Sohn und Erbe Prinz Joffrey den Thron besteigen. thumb|250px|Ned will die Krönung Joffrey's verhindern. Eddard erkennt jedoch Joffreys Anspruch nicht an und als Lord Protektor, zu dem Robert ihn kurz vor seinem Tod ernannt hat, will er Roberts Bruder Stannis auf den Thron setzen und sendet ihm eine Nachricht nach Drachenstein. Renly und seine Gefolgsleute verlassen die Stadt. Eddard will sich formell als Regent anerkennen lassen, aber Cersei hat bereits Joffrey Krönung veranlasst. Als Eddard den Treueschwur verweigert, gibt Joffrey den Befehl Eddard und seine Männer zu töten. Infolgedessen, werden Eddards Männer sowie sein Haushalt niedergemetzelt und Eddard selbst wird gefangen genommen. Joffrey ist offiziell König und ernennt seinen Großvater Tywin zu seiner Hand. thumb|250px|Neds Hinrichtung vor der Großen Septe von Baelor Könin Joffrey verlangt Eddards Geständnis. Dieser gesteht vor der Großen Septe von Baelor seinen Verrät öffentlich und erklärt Joffrey zum wahren Erben. Danach lässt Joffrey ihn hinrichten und zerstört damit jegliche Verhandlungsgrundlage mit Robb Stark, der zum König des Nordens erklärt wurde und gegen Tywin Krieg führt. Da Tywin die Flusslande aufgrund der Kriegslage nicht verlassen kann, schickt er den inzwischen wieder freien Tyrion nach Königsmund, um als stellvertretende Hand zu dienen. Staffel 2 thumb|300px Als Tyrion in Königsmund eintrifft, feiert Joffrey seinen Namenstag. Joffrey lässt, um seinen Thronanspruch endgültig durchzusetzen, alle Bastarde, die Robert in Königsmund gezeugt hat, umbringen. Das Massaker von Königsmund, welchem größtenteils Kinder zum Opfer fallen löst Proteste innerhalb der Stadtbevölkerung aus. Gleichzeitig strömen Tausende von Bauern und Bürgern in die Stadt, um vor dem Krieg zu flüchten. Der Lord Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund Janos Slynt wird von Tyrion, wegen seiner Bestechlichkeit im Falle der Festnahme von Eddard Stark und seiner Beteilung am Massaker an den Bastarden, entlassen, nach Ostwacht geschickt und mit dem Söldner Bronn ersetzt. Die Gilde der Alchemisten wird von Königinregentin Cersei beauftragt Seefeuer herzustellen, um auf den baldigen Angriff auf Königsmund vorbereitet zu sein. Tyrion übernimmt die Produktion kurzerhand, um das Seefeuer auf seine eigene Weise zu nutzen. thumb|250px|In den Straßen bricht der Aufstand aus. Da die Flusslande, durch den Krieg völlig verwüstet, als Nahrungslieferant ausfallen und die Tyrells, die König Renly unterstützen, leidet die Stadt, im Zuge der Überbevölkerung, zunehmend an Nahrungsmangel. Die Stimmung in der Stadt kippt immer mehr; Aufwiegler bevölkern die Straßen und sprechen von der Säuglingstötenden Königin und einem „verfaultem“ König, der immer mehr zu einer Marionette des Affendämons Tyrion wird. Als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon, für ein Bündnis mit Dorne, am Hafen verabschiedet wird, gerät der Konvoi zurück zum Roten Bergfried in Schwierigkeiten. Es kommt zum Aufstand von Königsmund. Die königliche Familie kann dabei zurück in den Bergfried gelangen. Der Hohe Septon aber, wird buchstäblich vom aufgebrachten Mob zerrissen. Die Stadtwache kann die Lage zwar wieder stabilisieren, jedoch sterben etliche hundert Städter. Da ein Angriff auf Königsmund immer wahrscheinlicher wird, greift Bronn mit der Stadtwache härter durch und lässt alle bekannten Diebe unschädlich machen, da diese im Falle einer Belagerung alles an Essen stehlen würden. Die Stadtwache wird verstärkt, mehrere Söldner angeheuert und es werden mehr Männer aus der Stadt eingezogen. Die gesamte Stadt wird auf eine drohende Belagerung eingestellt. thumb|300px|Die Mauern werden für die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser bemannt Es kommt zur Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, als Stannis Baratheon mit seiner Armee von der Schwarzwasserbucht her angreift. Durch den Einsatz des Seefeuers durch Tyrions Plan wird ein Großteil von Stannis' Flotte zerstört, doch gelingt es den verblieben Truppen zu landen und die Stadtmauern zu erklimmen. Die Ankunft der Verstärkung durch Tywin Lennister und den Streitkräften der Tyrells, die nach Renlys Tod mit ihm verbündet hatten, führt zur Auflösung und Flucht von Stannis' Armee. Tywin wird, nach der Schlacht, zum Retter der Stadt ernannt und offiziell auch als Hand des Königs. Er entlässt Bronn von seiner Position und macht ihn zum Ritter. Das Lennister-Tyrell-Bündnis wird mit der Verlobung zwischen Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Die Schwarzwasserbucht nach der Schlacht Nach der Schlacht werden die Schäden, die an den Mauern und Türmen entstanden sind, behoben. Einige Schiffswracks ragen noch immer aus dem Wasser. Da die Tyrells nun mit dem Haus Baratheon von Königsmund verbündet sind liefert die Weite jetzt Notnahrungsgüter und verteilt diese an die Bevölkerung, was die Tyrells beim Volk sehr beliebt macht. Die Planungen für die königliche Hochzeit, wie Tyrion, der inzwischen zum neuen Meister der Münze ernannt wurde, erkennt, werden immer größer und kostspieliger. Olenna Tyrell, die nach Königsmund gereist ist, ist trotz Widerspruch bereit die Hälfte der Kosten zu übernehmen. Die Tyrells stellen dabei u.a. 12.000 Mann Infanterie und 1.800 Mann Kavallerie zur Verteidigung von Königsmund ab. Die Hochzeit zwischen Tyrion und Sansa Stark findet in der Großen Septe von Baelor statt, dort werden sie vom neuen Hohen Septon getraut. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Der Pavillon der königlichen Hochzeit Tyrion soll die dornische Delegation außerhalb der Stadttore empfangen, da Prinz Doran Martell anlässlich der königlichen Hochzeit nach Königsmund anreist. Da er aber gesundheitlich verhindert ist, schickt er seinen Bruder Prinz Oberyn Martell, der wie ihm berichtet wird, bereits eingetroffen sei. Für die königliche Hochzeit wird ganz Königsmund geschmückt. Nach der Trauung finden die Feierlichkeiten auf dem Gelände vor dem Roten Bergfried statt. Die extravagante Feier endet mit dem Tod Joffreys, als dieser vergifteten Wein trinkt und wenig später vor den Augen aller Anwesenden stirbt. thumb|300px|Der Gerichtsprozess von Tyrion in der Großen Halle des Roten Bergfrieds Sansa Stark gelingt durch das Wirken Petyr Baelishs und seiner Komplizen die Flucht aus der Hauptstadt. Um die Mörder zu fassen, befiehlt Tywin die Abriegelung der Stadt sowie die Beschlagnahmung jedes Schiffes. Nach dem Tod wird der junge König in der Großen Septe von Baelor beigesetzt. Seine Nachfolger soll sein jüngerer Bruder Tommen Baratheon antreten. Dieser wird kurz darauf zum neuen König gekrönt. Tyrion, der des Mordes an Joffrey verdächtig wird, steht vor Gericht und fordert ein Urteil durch Kampf. Die Anklage beruft Ser Gregor Clegane nach Königsmund, der sich bereit erklärt für Cersei einzutreten. Prinz Oberyn erklärt sich indes bereit für Tyrion zu kämpfen. thumb|300px|Prinz Oberyn im Kampf mit dem Berg Der Kampf findet auf einem speziellen Platz Nähe des Roten Bergfieds statt und endet mit dem Tod Prinz Oberyns und Tyrions Todesurteil. Bevor das Todesurteil Tyrions vollstreckt wird, wird er jedoch von seinem Bruder Jaime Lennister freigelassen. Kurz vor seiner Abreise tötet Tyrion seinen Vater und wird von Varys aus der Stadt geschmuggelt. Staffel 5 Die Totenfeier für Tywin, wofür viele hohe Lords aus ganz Westeros anreisen, findet in der Großen Septe von Baelor statt. Auch Ser Kevan Lennister reist mit seinem Sohn Lancel wieder in die Stadt. Lancel ist Mitglied der religiösen Bewegung geworden, die sich "Spatzen" nennt. Diese entstanden während des Krieges, als das Leid im Land immer mehr zunahm. Da Tywin tot ist, trauen sie sich nun nach Königsmund. thumb|300px|Hochzeit zwischen Tommen und Margaery Die Hochzeit zwischen Tommen Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell findet in der Großen Septe statt und wird ohne großes Fest gefeiert. Der Hoher Septon wird bei einem Bordellbesuch von den Spatzen, als Strafe für seine Sünden nackt durch die Straßen getrieben. Cersei führt als Königin Regentin alle Regierungsgeschäfte, da Tommen noch minderjährig ist. Sie lässt den Septon in den Kerker werfen, als dieser den Tod des Anführers, des Hohen Spatzen, fordert. Cersei sucht den Hohen Spatzen auf, dieser kümmert sich in einem der Elendsviertel der Stadt, um die Armen und Hungernden. thumb|300px|Die Spazuen verhaften Loras wegen dessen Homosexualität Der Hohe Spatz wird von Cersei in den Roten Bergfried gebeten. Dort beschließt sie mit ihm die Wiedereinführung des Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens und dessen Befugnisse. Die Spatzen ziehen, in neuer Aufmachung, los und gehen gegen alles sündhafte in der Stadt vor. Sie verwüsten Bordelle, zerstören Stände von Händlern, die fremde Götterbilder verkaufen, räumen Brauereien und zerstören die dortigen Bierfässer. Es kommt zur Festnahme von Ser Loras, wegen dessen angeblicher Homosexualität; alles unter den Augen der Stadtwache, die bewusst wegsieht. Lady Olenna reist zurück nach Königsmund, um Loras' Freilassung zu erwirken. Bei der Befragung, wird Loras jedoch schwer belastet und Margaery wegen einer Lüge unter heiligem Eid eingesperrt. Cersei wird indessen selbst eingesperrt, als sie von Lancel schwer belastet wird. Großmaester Pycelle beruft deswegen Ser Kevan Lennister nach Königsmund, um als neue Hand des Königs zu regieren. thumb|300px|Cersei muss ihren Bußgang durch die Stadt absolvieren Damit sie in den Roten Bergfried zurückkehren kann, gesteht Cersei einige ihrer Sünden und muss einen Bußgang, von der Großen Septe zum Bergfried, durch die Straßen Königsmunds, vorbei an der Bevölkerung, absolvieren. Der Kriegerische Arm des Glaubens erstarkt, da die Häuser Lennister, Tyrell und Baratheon von Königsmund, durch die beiden Geiseln, handlungsunfähig sind. Staffel 6 Die Leiche von Myrcella Baratheon wird von Jaime nach Königsmund zurückgebracht. Sie wird in der Großen Septe von Baelor beigesetzt. Als die Städter anfangen sich laut und öffentlich über Cersei, wegen ihres Bußganges, lustig zu machen, wird an einem der Lästerer inoffiziell ein Exempel statuiert, indem Ser Gregor Clegane den Kopf des Lästerers an einer Gassenwand zerstampft. Mitglieder des Kriegerischen Arms patrouillieren mittlerweile in der ganzen Stadt. Ebenso agieren sie völlig ohne Einflussnahme der Krone. Da Margaerys Bußgang nun ebenso ansteht, überzeugen Cersei und Jaime Kevan und Olenna davon aktiv zu werden. Da Kevan befohlen wurde nichts zu unternehmen, soll nun die Tyrell-Armee Truppen nach Königsmund schicken und den Bußgang Margaerys verhindern. Kevan warnt jedoch, dass der Einfluss der Spatzen so groß sei, dass falls der Plan scheitern würde, es in der Stadt Bürgerkrieg geben werde. thumb|300px|Jaime marschiert mit den Tyrells vor der Septe auf Die Tyrell-Truppen marschieren unter Maes Tyrell und Jaime Lennister vor der Septe auf, wo sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt hat. Der Hohe Spatz verkündet, dass es keinen Bußgang geben werde, denn Margaery habe Tommen ins Lichte der Sieben geführt und somit für ihre Sünden gebüßt. thumb|300px|Tommen verkündet das Bündnis zwischen Krone und Glauben Die Bevölkerung applaudiert jubelnd über die neue Allianz zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben. Jaime wird für den Aufmarsch aus der Königsgarde entlassen und mit einem kleinem Lennister-Heer nach Schnellwasser geschickt und die Freys zu unterstützen. Die Macht des Kriegerischen Arms nimmt noch weiter zu und ihnen ist nun auch der Zugang zum Roten Bergfried gestattet. Zusätzlich verbietet Tommen, dass ein Gerichtsurteil durch Kampf entschieden werden kann. Zusätzlich legt er das Verfahren seiner Mutter und Loras auf den ersten Tag des Festes der Mutter. thumb|300px|Die Septe wird mit Seefeuer gesprengt Am Tag des Gerichtsverfahrens erscheint Cersei nicht in der Septe und hindert auch Tommen daran diese zu betreten. Großmaester Pycelle wird noch im Roten Bergfried abgefangen und von den Kleine Vögeln erdolcht. Unter der Großen Septe wird das dortige Seefeuer entzündet. Als die Septe in die Luft gesprengt wird, stirbt ein Großteil der Soldaten des Kriegerischen Arms, der Hohe Spatz, Margaery, Loras, Maes Tyrell und Kevan Lennister, und alle dort anwesenden Lords, Ladys und Anhänger des Gemeinen Volkes. Cersei löscht damit so gut wie alle Personen die gegen sie sind aus. Der geschockte Tommen begeht daraufhin Selbstmord. Seine Leiche soll verbrannt und dort begraben werden, wo die Septe einst stand. Jaime kehrt mit seinen Truppen nach Königsmund zurück. Cersei besteigt infolge der Zerstörung der Großen Septe von Baelor den Eisernen Thron und lässt sich zur Königin der Sieben Königslande krönen. Staffel 7 Cersei herrscht nun offiziell als Lennister, was man der Stadt auch ansieht. Der Rote Begrfried und viele andere Häuser in Königsmund werden mit Lennisterbannern behängt. Die Lennistersoldaten und neben der Stadtwache sind nun ebenfalls präsenter im Stadtbild. Soldaten der militärischen Orden sind völlig aus der Stadt entfernt worden. Die Tyrells haben die Rosenstraße erneut abgesperrt und die Stadt lebt wieder von Vorräten. thumb|300px|Euron bei seiner ersten Audienz Euron Graufreud segelt mit der Eisernen Flotte in den Hafen von Königsmund und unterhält eine Audienz bei Cersei. Er segelt bald aber wieder aus der Schwarzwasserbucht heraus, um ein Vertrauensbeweis für Cersei zu finden. Cersei ruft zahlreiche Lords nach Königsmund, um sie vor der drohenden Gefahr, die von den Invasoren aus dem Osten ausgeht, zu warnen. Cerseis Hand Qyburn lässt die Schmiede in Königsmund an seinen Skorpionen arbeiten, die Drachen ausschalten sollen. thumb|300px|Euron zieht triumphierend Euron kehrt nach Königsmund zurück. Und reitet begleitet von seiner Mannschaft in einem regelrechtem Triumphzug durch die Straßen von Königsmund und wird von der Bevölkerung bejubelt, als er Ellaria Sand,Tyene Sand und Asha Graufreud, die Frauen die Königsmund angreifen wollten, in Ketten durch die Straßen zieht und sie Cersei als Geschenk präsentiert. Der Abgesandte Tycho Nestoris reist nach Königsmund und verhandelt mit ihr über die Schulden, die die Krone bei der Eisernen Bank von Braavos hat. Nach der Einnahme von Rosengarten trifft das Tyrellgold in Königsmund ein. Der Zug mit den Nahrungsvorräten reist in der Schlacht auf dem Goldweg ab. In den Schmiedevierteln laufen die Arbeiten auf Hochtouren neue Schwerter und Rüstungen zu schmieden. Es werden gleichzeitig die Einladungen zu den Verhandlungen in der Drachengrube ausgeschickt. thumb|300px|Die Verhandlungen von Königsmund in der Drachengrube Die Verhandlungen von Königsmund finden in der Drachengrube statt. Die Unbefleckten und Dothraki nehmen vor den Stadtmauern Stellung und die Lennistersoldaten bemannen die Mauern. Nach den Verhandlungen segelt Daenerys' Delegation nach Drachenstein zurück und Sansas Delegation reist zurück nach Norden. Es werden auch Marschpläne für die Lennister-Armeen ausgegeben, später jedoch widerrufen. Der Winter zieht nun auch in Königsmund ein. Staffel 8 thumb|300px|Cersei erwartet die goldene Kompanie. Cersei Lennister erwartet die Ankunft der Goldenen Kompanie. Während des Wartens wird Cersei zudem auch informiert, dass die Weißen Wanderer die Mauer gestürzt hätten und gegen Süden ziehen. Cersei freut sich darüber jedoch. Nach der Ankunft der Goldenen Kompanie muss Cersei feststellen, dass die Armee in einem schlechteren Zustand ist, als sie es erwartet hätte. Von den 20.000 Männern starben einige während der Überfahrt, wegen Zwistigkeiten mit Euron Graufreud. Außerdem wurde die Elefanten in Essos belassen, da sie für den Transport zu schwer waren. thumb|300px|Cersei beobachtet die Bevölkerung von Königsmund Nach der Schlacht vor Drachenstein sieht man Cersei vom Roten Bergfried aus. Sie beobachtet dabei eine Horde von Zivilisten, die die inneren Burgmauern passieren. Diese ahnen nicht das sie von Cersei als lebendes Schutzschild gegen Daenerys Targaryen benutzt werden. Neben Cersei steht Euron, der ihr freudig berichtet das er Rhaegal durch mehrere Skorpionschüsse tötete, sowie die gesamte Targaryen-Flotte vernichtete. Daraufhin lächelt Cersei und versichert, dass schon bald "die Krake über das Meer und der Löwe über das Land" herrschen werden und ihr Sohn einmal alles regieren wird. Verächtlich fügt Cersei noch hinzu "Tja so viel zur Sprengerin der Ketten" und geht währenddessen an Missandei vorbei, die nun eine Gefangene von Cersei ist. thumb|300px|Missandeis Hinrichtung. In einem letzten Versuch von Daenerys und Tyrion Lennister versuchen sie mit Cersei, vor den Mauern von Königsmund, eine friedliche Kapitulation der Lennisters auszuhandeln. Die Verhandlungen schlagen fehl und Missandei wird, vor den Augen von Daenerys und Grauer Wurm, hingerichtet. thumb|300px|Königsmund steht in Flammen. Nun machen sich beide Seiten bereit für die Schlacht um Königsmund. Diese endet jedoch in einer kompletten Katastrophe. Trotz Kapitulation der Armee von Cersei, zerstört Daenerys mit ihrem Drachen Drogon, aus Hass, Trauer und Rache für den Tod Missandeis und Rhaegals, die gesamte Stadt. Tausende Zivilisten der Stadt fallen dem Drachenfeuer zum Opfer und die wenigen die vom Drachenfeuer verschont blieben wurden in einem riesigen Massaker abgeschlachtet. Cersei, Jaime Lennister, Euron, Qyburn, Gregor Clegane und Sandor Clegane überleben die Schlacht nicht. thumb|300px|Daenerys erklärt die "Befreiung der Welt" als oberstes militärisches Ziel. Nach der Schlacht hält Daenerys eine Siegesrede. Bei der Rede wird Daenerys' völliger Zerfall zum Wahnsinn offensichtlich, denn sie erklärt ihren Truppen, dass das Ende des Krieges noch nicht erreicht ist und das Kriegsbeil erst begraben werden kann wenn alle Menschen dieser Welt befreit werden. Tyrion dankt nach der Rede ab und wird auf der Stelle verhaftet. thumb|300px|Jon Schnee ermordet Daenerys Im zerstörten Thronsaal konfrontiert Jon Schnee Daenerys schließlich mit ihren Taten, über die sie keine Reue empfindet. Völlig schockiert und traurig über die Reaktion von Daenerys, tötet Jon sie, während sie sich küssen. Daraufhin vernichtet Drogon den Eisernen Thron und fliegt mit der Leiche von Daenerys davon. Jon Schnee stellt sich nach der Tat den Unbefleckten und wird unter Hausarrest gestellt. Später sieht man wie Tyrion vor ein Tribunal gestellt wird, das aus allen wichtigen Lords und Ladys der Sieben Königslande gebildet wurde. Dieses sprach Tyrion mehr oder weniger frei und bestimmten Bran Stark zum neuen König der Königslande. Jedoch stellt Sansa Stark die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens sicher und wird später zur Königin des Nordens gekrönt. Tyrion Lennister wird zur neuen Hand des Königs bestimmt. Jon Schnee muss erneut das Schwarz anlegen und zur Mauer reisen. Im Roten Bergfried tagte dann auch, nach langer Zeit, wieder ein kleiner Rat. Tyrion führte den Vorsitz als Hand, Bronn als Meister der Münze, Davos Seewert als Meister der Schiffe, Ser Brienne von Tarth als Lordkommandantin der Königsgarde und Samwell Tarly als Großmaester. Institutionen Eiserner Thron thumb|300px|Der Thron, auf dem der Herrscher des Königreiches saß. Wurde nach der [[Schlacht um Königsmund und den Mord an Daenerys Targaryen von Drogon vernichtet.]] Der Eiserne Thron stellt das oberste Herrschaftsorgan in Königsmund und Westeros dar. Die Person, die auf dem Thron sitzt herrscht, als König der Andalen und der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Lord der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches. Dieser Titel wurde von Aegon I. Targaryen begründet und existiert noch immer, traditioneller Sitz des Throns ist der Rote Bergfried in Königsmund. Über Westeros herrschten ingesamt 3 Herrscherdynastien. Die Targaryen-Dynastie wurde von Aegon I. Targaryen begründet und regierte von 1 n. A. E. bis 281 n. A. E. in Königsmund, diese wurde, aufgrund der Bürgerkriege innerhalb des Hauses, Affronts gegen andere Häuser und vorallem wegen des in der Familie festverankerten Wahnsinns, durch eine Rebellion mehrer großer Häuser gestürzt. Der letzte König war Aerys II. Targaryen auch bekannt, als der Irre König. Er wurde von Jaime Lennister, einem Mitglied seiner Königsgarde, erstochen Königsmund wurde am Ende der Rebellion Opfer einer Plünderung. Aufgrund der angeblichen Abstammung zur vorherigen Dynastie bestieg Robert I. Baratheon nach der Rebellion den Thron heiratete Cersei Lennister, gründete das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund und begründete die Baratheon-Dynastie, die von 281 n. A. E. bis 303 n. A. E. andauerte. Nach Roberts Tod entbrannte zwischen dessen Brüdern und Söhnen ein Thronstreit der im Krieg der Fünf Könige mündete. Seine Söhne herrschten während des Krieges, mit ihrer Mutter, als Regentin und ihrem Großvater Tywin Lennister, als Hand, in Königsmund. Roberts Bruder Stannis I. Baratheon griff Königsmund, während des Krieges,von See her an, wurde jedoch geschlagen und musste sich zurückziehen. Stannis fiel in der Schlacht um Winterfell. Sein anderer Bruder Renly I. Baratheon und Roberts Sohn Joffrey I. Baratheon fielen Attentaten zum Opfer. Roberts Söhne setzten sich mit Unterstützung der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell im Konflikt durch. Aber das Bündnis zerbrach, nachdem Tod mehrer Mitglieder des Hauses Tyrell, durch das Haus Lennister. Aus Trauer um seine tote Frau beging Roberts letzter Sohn Tommen I. Baratheon Selbstmord und stürzte sich aus dem Fenster des Roten Bergfrieds. Nach dem Tod aller möglichen Thronfolger bestieg Cersei I. Lennister, als letztes Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon, den Eisernen Thron und begründete die Lennister-Dynastie von 303 n. A. E. bis 304 n. A. E. hielt. Ihre Regentschaft wurde durch Daenerys Targaryen angefochten, die in ihrer Invasion von Westeros, Unterstützung durch Dorne und das Haus Tyrell erhält. Cersei schließt mit Euron III. Graufreud und anderen Lords ein Bündnis und führte gegen Daenerys Krieg. Durch ihre Spione und ihre fähigen Generale Ser Jaime Lennister und Lord Randyll Tarly konnte sie Daenerys‘ Verbündete ausschalten. Sie konnte außerdem die jahrzehntelangen Schulden der Krone bei der Eisernen Bank begleichen. Aufgrund ihrer Kriegserfolge und der Schuldenbegleichung war sie und insb. Euron bei der Bevölkerung einigermaßen beliebt. Schließlich verlor Cersei den Krieg mit der Zerstörung von Königsmund durch Daenerys. Cersei und Jaime wurden unter Trümmern begraben. Nach der Schlacht um Königsmund regierte kurzzeitig Daenerys über die Hauptstadt mit eiserner Hand. Nach ihrer Ermordung wurde ein provisorischer Regierungsrat einberufen, bestehend aus allen wichtigen Lords und Ladys der sieben Königslande. Dieser beschloss jedoch seine Auflösung mit der Wahl Bran Starks zum neuen König. Unter ihm erhielt der Norden die Unabhängigkeit. Königsgarde thumb|300px|Ritter der Königsgarde in ihren Rüstungen. Die Königsgarde ist eine Elite-Wacheinheit aus sieben Rittern die dem König auf dem Eisernen Thron einen heiligen Treueschwur leisten. Sie werden niemals Kinder zeugen, heiraten, Land besitzten und dem König bis in den Tod dienen. Die Ritter tragen alle eine charakteristische Rüstung und zählen zu den besten Kämpfern aus Westeros. Sie werden von einem Lordkommandanten befehligt und genießen allgemein hohes Ansehen im Reich. In Kriegszeiten stehen sie dem König oder Prinzen auch in der Schlacht bei. Aktuelle Lordkommandatin ist Brienne von Tarth Gilde der Alchemisten Die Gilde ist in Königsmund ansässig und erreichte ihre Blüte unter Maegor I. Targaryen und verfügt über einzigartiges Wissen im Bereich der Alchemie. Sie verfügt unterwanderem über Wissen zur Herstellung von Seefeuer, verlor aber immer mehr an Gunst bei nachfolgenden Königen. Unter Aerys II. Targaryen erreichte er erneut hohes Ansehen. Die Gilde stellte für ihn Seefeuer her und deponierte es unter Königsmund und stellte sogar für kurze Zeit die Hand des Königs. Seit Aerys Tod arbeitet sie imMeer unscheinbarer und nur auf besonderen Befehl der Krone. Die Anzahl Gildenmitglieder schrumpft ebenso, wie ihr Einfluss. Militär Stadtwache thumb|300px|Die Stadtwache im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds. Die Stadtwache von Königsmund war eine ca. 2.000 Mann starke, gut ausgebildete Institution zur Aufrechterhaltung von Recht und Ordnung in der Hauptstadt. Wegen der Farbe ihrer Uniform werden sie auch als Goldröcke bezeichnet. Die Wache ist direkt dem König verpflichtet und verteidigt im Kriegsfall die Stadt. Lennisterarmee thumb|300px|Die Lennisterarmee in Marschformation. Die Lennisterarmee stellte ab der Thronbesteigung Joffrey Baratheons (offiziell Cersei Lennisters) das Militär in Königsmund. Dabei war die Anzahl der Wehrpflichtigen aus Königsmund unbekannt. Die Armeen wurden von Ser Jaime Lennister geführt, bis dieser seinen Abschied nahm. Sie galt als am besten ausgerüstete und ausgebildete Armee der Sieben Königslande. Nach der Schlacht um Königsmund wurde diese aufgelöst bzw. vernichtet sowie deren Kommandanten hingerichtet. Targaryenarmee thumb|300px|Daenerys tritt vor ihre Armee. auf der Seite sind die Unbefleckten und im Hintergrund die Dothraki. Die Targaryenarmee bildete nach der Schlacht um Königsmund kurzzeitig die Armee von Königsmund. Sie glieberte sich in zwei Teilstreitkräfte. Die Infanterie wurde von ca. 4.000 Mann Unbefleckter gebildet und die Kavallerie von einer unbekannten Anzahl an dothrakischen Reitern. Diese unterstand dem militärischen Befehl von Grauer Wurm und dieser unsterstand dem direkten Oberbefehl von Daenerys Targaryen. Die Königliche Flotte Königsmund ist der Haupthafen der Königlichen Flotte. Ab dem Bündnis mit Euron Graufreud, war dieser Kommandant dieser. Die Flotte bestand aus der Eisernen Flotte von 1.000 Schiffen und der kleinen Lennisterflotte. Das Flaggschiff der Flotte war die Stille und wurd von Euron Graufreud persönlich befehligt. Während der Schlacht um Königsmund wurde ein Großteil der Flotte verbrannt inklusive der Stille. Zudem wurde Euron Graufreud nach einem Duell mit Jaime Lennister von diesem ermordet. In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Königsmund die Hauptstadt der Sieben Königslande, in den Kornlanden gelegen an der Ostküste von Westeros. Sie liegt am Königsweg und der Mündung des Schwarzwassers, mit Blick auf die Schwarzwasserbucht. Es ist der Standort des Eisernen Throns und des Roten Bergfrieds, dem Sitz des Königs, Tommen Baratheon aus dem Hause Baratheon von Königsmund. Die Hauptstadt ist von einer Mauer umgeben, welche durch die Stadtwache von Königsmund bemannt wird, auch bekannt als die Goldröcke. Königsmund ist besonders bevölkerungsreich, jedoch unansehnlich und schmutzig im Vergleich zu anderen Städten. Die Ärmeren des gemeinen Volkes errichteten Elendssiedlungen außerhalb der Stadt. Der Gestank des städtischen Abfalls ist weit über die Mauern zu riechen. Es ist der Haupthafen der Sieben Königslande, was nur von Altsass angefochten wird. Nachbarstädte sind unter anderem Rosby und Dämmertal im Nordosten und Stolperstadt im Südwesten, während der Königswald im Süden der Hauptstadt hinter dem Schwarzwasser liegt. Geschichte Gründung Vor den Eroberungskriegen, bestand der Bereich um das zukünftige Königsmund nur aus Hügeln und Wäldern, mit nur einer Handvoll Fischer, die nördlich des Schwarzwassers lebten. In der Vergangenheit war die Mündung des Schwarzwassers von einhundert Königen beansprucht worden, von der Weite, den Flusslanden und den Sturmlanden. Vor dreihundert Jahren führte Aegon der Eroberer aus dem Hause Targaryen seine Armee von Drachenstein nach Westeros und landete an der Mündung des Schwarzwassers, wo auf dem höchsten Hügel mit dem Bau einer ersten Festung aus Holz begonnen wurde, die Aegonfeste. Nach dem Sieg über ein Dutzend Burgen in der Nähe der Schwarzwasserbucht, befahl Aegon Targaryen die besiegten Lords zur Aegonfeste auf einer Anhöhe, später bekannt als Aegons Hoher Hügel. Dort legten die Lords ihre Schwerter zu Füßen des Eroberers, der sie dafür in Titeln und Ländereien bestätigte. Später, als Aegon die Eroberung abgeschlossen hatte, entschied er seine Hauptstadt um dieses Lager zu errichten, da es zentraler lag als jeder andere Ort und kein Bestandteil eines ehemaligen Königreiches war, was den König von seinem neuen Vasallen abhob. Als die Stadt Königsmund ums Aegonfeste entstand, der Sitz von dem aus Aegon herrschte, wurde ihm klar, dass die marode Holzkonstruktion und die Erde, aus denen sein Sitz bestand, völlig ungeeignet waren, um die Macht des Königs zu repräsentieren. Nach dieser Erkenntnis zog Aegon mit seiner Familie zurück nach Drachenstein, dem alten Sitz des Hauses Targaryen und befahl den Abriss der Aegonfeste und an gleicherstelle eine richtige Burg zu errichten. Der Ersatzbau wurde später als Roter Bergfried bekannt. Aegon erlebte die Fertigstellung des Roten Bergfriedes nicht, da nur das Fundament und Tunnel des zukünftiges Sitzes vollendet waren, zum Zeitpunkt von Aegons Tod im Jahr 37 n. A. E. Mit der Zeit wurde die Stadt durch die Targaryen-Könige erweitert. Der Rote Bergfried wurde in der Herrschaft von Maegor dem Grausamen vollendet, die Große Septe sollte die Frömmigkeit des Hauses Targaryen gegenüber dem Glauben der Sieben symbolisieren und die Abkehr von ihren alten valyrischen Gottheiten, sowie die Drachengrube als Unterbringung für ihre Drachen. Tanz der Drachen Im Bürgerkrieg bekannt als der Drachentanz, wurde Königsmund ursprünglich von König Aegon II. Targaryen kontrolliert, aber 130 n. A. E. fiel die Stadt an die eindringende Königin Rhaenyra Targaryen und ihre Schwarzen. Danach brachen ebenfalls im Jahr 130 Aufstände gegen die Herrschaft von Rhaenyras aus. Der Unmut gipfelte in einem Massensturm auf die Drachengrube und dem Tod von fünf Targaryen-Drachen, tausenden des gemeinen Volkes und der Zerstörung der Drachengrube selbst. Rhaenyra verließ die Stadt, die anschließend für eine kurze Phase ohne Herrscher war. Im letzten Monat des Jahres 130 verkündete Aegon II. seine Absicht, die Stadt zurückzuerobern. Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion Während der Ersten Schwarzfeuer Rebellion im Jahr 196 n. A. E. bedrohte die Armee von Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer, der Bastard-Halbbruder von König Daeron II. Targaryen, die Hauptstadt, doch wurde sie bei der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld aufgehalten. Große Frühlingsseuche Als die Große Frühlingsseuche den Kontinent in 209 n. A. E. heimsuchte, starben bei Ausbruch vier von zehn Einwohnern. Scheiterhaufen, die in den Ruinen der alten Drachengrube errichtet wurden, brannten ohne Unterlass, wodurch der Nachthimmel die unnatürlich grüne Färbung von Seefeuer annahm. Roberts Rebellion Während des Bürgerkrieges bekannt als Roberts Rebellion oder der Krieg des Usurpators, erwog König Aerys II. Targaryen die Stadt bis auf den Grund niederzubrennen, um sie vor den Rebellen zu retten, die kurz nach der Ankunft einer Armee aus den Westlande unter Aerys' ehemaliger Hand des Königs, Lord Tywin Lennister, geplündert wurde. Robert Baratheon wurde der neue König auf dem Eisernen Thron und gründete das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund. Roberts Herrschaft Robert Baratheon hielt während seiner Herrschaft eine Vielzahl von Turnieren in Königsmund ab, einschließlich dem Turnier zu Ehren des zwölften Namenstages seines Erben, Prinz Joffrey Baratheon. A Game of Thrones Nach dem plötzlichen Tod von Lord Jon Arryn reist Lord Eddard Stark nach Königsmund, um die neue Hand des Königs von Robert Baratheon zu werden. Roberts Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, verlässt die Hauptstadt und kehrt zu seinem Sitz auf Drachenstein zurück. Das Turnier der Hand zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung wird in der Stadt abgehalten, der dieser Verschwendung nicht zugestimmt hatte. Eddard untersucht Jon Arryns Tod und erfährt, dass die Kinder von Königin Cersei Lannister nicht von Robert abstammen, sondern von ihrem Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime Lennister. Nach Roberts Tod wird Eddard von Cersei wegen Verschwörung gegen Prinz Joffrey Baratheon festgenommen, Roberts Nachfolger als König. Zur Überraschung des Kleinen Rats, befiehlt Joffrey die Hinrichtung von Eddard bei der Großen Septe von Baelor, statt ihm den Beitritt zu Nachtwache zu erlauben. Sansa Stark wird von Lennisters festgehalten, aber Arya Stark entkommt aus der Stadt. Da Lord Tywin Lennister in einem Krieg mit Robb Stark verwickelt ist, schickt er Tyrion Lennister, um als Hand von Joffrey zu amtieren. A Clash of Kings Ein weiteres Turnier wird in der Stadt abgehalten, zu Ehren von König Joffreys dreizehnten Namenstag. Während des Krieges der Fünf Könige ist Königsmund durch die Blockade von Lord Maes Tyrell vom Handel und der Lieferung von Nahrungsmitteln abgeschnitten. Dies führt zu einen enormen Hungersnot und einem massiven Aufstand in dessen Folge der Hohe Septon getötet wird. Die Stadt wird von König Stannis Baratheon Während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser belagert, doch Joffreys Herrschaft wird durch das rechtzeitige Eintreffen von Lord Tywin Lennister und seines neuen Verbündeten, Maes Tyrell, gesichert. A Storm of Swords Der meisterlicher Waffenschmied Tobho Mott schmiedete für Lord Tywin zwei valyrische Stahlschwerter aus dem valyrischen Großschwert Eis. König Joffrey Baratheon heiratet Margaery Tyrell bei der Großen Septe von Baelor, doch stirbt er auf der Hochzeitsfeier im Roten Bergfried. Ihm folgt sein jüngerer Bruder Tommen Baratheon auf den Thron. Die Stadt thumb|300px|1. Straße nach Rosby 2. Drachentor 3. Eisentor 4. Drachengrube 5. Shaes Anwesen 6. Chatayas Bordell 7. Altes Tor 8. Flohloch 9. Roter Bergfried 10. Straße der Schwestern 11. Tor der Götter 12. Schusterplatz 13. Gildenhalle der Alchimisten 14. Der Haken 15. Große Septe von Baelor 16. Schlammweg 17. Fischhändlerplatz 18. Flusstor 19. Tobho Motts Geschäft 20. Straße des Stahls 21. Hafen 22. Löwentor 23. Flussweg 24. Fischmarkt 25. Turnierplatz 26. Königstor 27. Königsweg Die Stadtstruktur ist fast quadratisch und umfasst mehrere Meilen, geschützt durch hohe Mauern. Es gibt sieben Tore, welche in die Stadt führen: das Drachentor, das Löwentor, das Schlammtor, das Alte Tor, das Tor der Götter, das Königstor und das Eisentor. Innerhalb der Mauern befinden sich Pfarrhäuser, Unterkünfte, Kornspeicher, backsteinerne Lagerhäuser, hölzerne Gasthäuser, Handelsstände, Tavernen, Friedhöfe und Bordelle. Es gibt auch einen Fischmarkt. Hunderte von Anlegestellen können im Hafen betreten werden. Zwischen den Gebäuden liegen breite Wege, gesäumt von Bäumen und verzweigten Gassen und Straßen. Nur hinter dem Schlammtor befinden sich die drei großen Triboke, genannt die Drei Huren, eine neue Erweiterung zur Verteidigung der Stadt. Die Stadt erstreckt sich vom Nordufer des Schwarzwasser über drei große Hügel, die nach Aegon und seinen zwei Schwestern, Visenya und Rhaenys, benannt wurden. Auf Aegons Hohen Hügel liegt der Rote Bergfried, das königliche Schloss im südöstlichen Teil der Stadt, mit direkten Blick auf die Bucht, während Visenyas Hügel im Westen durch die marmornen Mauern der Großen Septe von Baelor und dessen sieben Kristalltürmen geschmückt wird. Rhaenyss Hügel im Norden wird durch die eingestürzten Kuppel der Drachengrube bedeckt, seine Bronzetore schlossen sich für eineinhalb Jahrhunderten, seit der letzte Drache verstarb. Die Ärmsten fristen ihr Dasein in einem Armenviertel bekannt als Flohloch, ein Labyrinth aus engen Straßen und Gassen, wo viele Bettler und die Mittelosen der Stadtbevölkerung leben; sie ernähren sich regelmäßig von "Schale Braunes", einem mysteriösen Eintopf, indem sich neben anderen Dingen auch das Fleisch von Ratten und Mordopfern befinden kann. Die reichsten Einwohner leben auf der anderen Seite von Rhaenys' Hügel gegenüber von Flohloch. Gemäß einem Halb-Kanon liegen die wohlhabendsten Viertel von Königsmund in der Nähe des Alten Tores. Große Turniere werden außerhalb der Stadt abgehalten, neben dem Schwarzwasser. Stadttore Die Sieben ist eine heilige Zahl im Glauben, aus diesem Grund ließ Aegon der Eroberer sieben große Tore als Durchgänge für die Hauptstadt Königsmund errichten. Jedes dieser Tore wird durch ein Fallgitter geschützt, außerdem schweren Toren und Wachen. * Drachentor, führt nördlich zum Königsweg. * Eisentor, führt zur Straße nach Rosby. * Altes Tor * Tor der Götter * Flusstor, bei der Bevölkerung als das Schlammtor bekannt, führt südlich zum Königsweg und dem Rosenweg. * Löwentor, führt westlich zum Goldweg. * Königstor Bemerkenswerte Gebäude * Der Rote Bergfried, die königliche Burg auf der Spitze von Aegons Hohen Hügel. * Die Große Septe von Baelor, wo die Ergebensten vom Hohen Septon einberufen werden. Es ist die heiligste Septe der Sieben und liegt auf Visenyas Hügel. * Die Drachengrube, eine große Kuppel, gegenwärtig kollabiert, die einst als Unterkunft für die Drachen der Targaryens diente. Seine Bronzetore haben sich seit mehr als einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr geöffnet. Sie liegt auf Rhaenys Hügel. Die Straße der Schwestern verläuft zwischen ihr und der großen Septe von Baelor. * Die Gildehalle der Alchemisten, unter Rhaenyss Hügel, reicht bis zum Fuß von Visenyas Hügel, entlang der Straße der Schwestern. Unterirdisch produzieren und lagern die Alchemisten das Seefeuer. * Flohloch, das Armenviertel von Königsmund, ein eingeengter Bereich und vernachlässigt. Es gibt Stände entlang der Gassen, wo man eine "Schale Braunes" bekommen kann. Es riecht dort nach Schweine- und Reitställen, den Häuten von Gerbern gemischt mit dem Geruch von Weinschenken und Bordellen. Straßen und Plätze * Die Straße der Schwestern verbindet die Große Septe von Baelor mit der Drachengrube. Die Gildehalle der Alchemisten befindet sich am Ende der Straße. Sie verläuft gradlinige zwischen den Hügeln von Rhaenys und Visenya, nach denen sie benannt wurde. * Die Straße des Stahls, wo die meisten Schmiede ihrer Arbeit nachgehen. Sie beginnt im Westen beim Fischmarkt durch das Flusstor hinauf zu Visenyas Hügel. Je höher sie verläuft, um so teurer werden die Geschäfte. Auf der Spitze befindet sich die Schmiede von Tobho Mott. * Die Straße des Mehls, wo zahlreiche Bäckereien ansässig sind. Unterhalb der Straße liegt ein Labyrinth aus verwinkelten Gassen und Seitenstraßen. * Die Seidenstraße, eine Straße nordwestlich der Drachengrube, die von Bordellen unterschiedlicher Preisklassen gesäumt werden. * Die Eel Alley, auf Visenyas Hügel gelegen. Ein Gasthaus befindet sich dort. * Die Schweinegasse, umgeben von hohen Holz- und Steingebäuden, deren Obergeschosse bereits auf die Straße neigen, so weit, dass sie beinahe die gegenüberliegenden Gebäude berühren. * Die Schattengasse, eine verwinkelte Gasse, die am Nordtor des Roten Bergfrieds beginnt und sich bis zum Fuß von Aegons Hohen Hügel durch die Stadt schlängelt. * Die Reeking Lane, eine Straße voller Lehrlinge. * Der Schlammweg, eine Straße, die beim Fischmarkt beginnt. * Die Sowbelly Row, eine Straße auf der Lollys Schurwerth gefunden wurden, nach dem sie hinter einer Gerberei hundertfach vergewaltigt wurden, während des Aufstandes von Königsmund. * Die Pisswater Bend, eine Straße, die sich wahrscheinlich im Bereich von Flohloch befindet. Der pisswater prince stammt von ihr. Die Rote Ruhr wurde durch den Eintopf aus dieser Straße in der Stadt verbreitet. * Street of Seeds, eine Straße. * Straße der Webstühle, eine Straße. * Kupferschmiedweg, eine Straße. * Die River Row, eine Straße an der südlichen Mauer, östlich des Fischereimarktes, Geimat von Kapitänen, Fischhändler und anderen, die ein Interesse an dem Hafen haben. * Der Haken, eine lange, gebogene Straße, die das Flusstor mit Aegons Hohen Hügel verbindet. * Schusterplatz * Fischhändlerplatz, ein Markplatz innerhalb des Schlammtores. Bevölkerung Königsmund ist extreme Bevölkerungsreich, jedoch eher unansehnlich und schmutzig im Vergleich zu anderen Städten. Seine Bevölkerung wird auf mehr 500.000 geschätzt, obwohl diese Zahl im Winter und Kriegszeiten variiert, wenn Menschen Zuflucht innerhalb der Stadtmauern suchen. George R.R. Martin hat erklärt, dass die Stadt größer sei als das mittelalterliche Paris, aber kleiner als das mittelalterliche Konstantinopel oder das antike Rom, deren Bevölkerung etwa 1.000.000 betrug. Militär Die Stadtwache von Königsmund werden Goldröcke genannt, es ist die bewaffnete Institution, welche mit der Bewachung und der Kontrolle des Umlandes und der Stadt selbst betraut ist. Sie ist 2.000 Mann stark, wobei ihre Anzahl in Zeiten der Not oder des Krieges steigt. Die königliche Flotte bewacht den Eingang zur Schwarzwasserbucht und patrouilliert in der Bucht und auf dem Fluss. Erwähnenswerte Einwohner (Stand Staffel 8) *Bran Stark - König der Andalen und der ersten Menschen, Herr der sechs Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches *Tyrion Lennister - Hand des Königs, Lord von Casterlystein und Wächter des Westens *Bronn - Meister der Münze, Lord von Rosengarten und Wächter des Südens *Davos Seewert - Meister der Schiffe *Brienne von Tarth - Lordkommandatin der Königsgarde *Samwell Tarly - Großmaester *Podrick Payn - Mitglied der Königsgarde Galerie Concept Art Königsmund_Schwarzwasserbucht_CA.jpg|Conceptstudie der Stadtmauern von Karakter Königsmund_Baelors_Septe_Kimberley_Pope_CA.jpg|Luftbild der Großen Septe von Baelor von Kimberley Pope Große_Septe_von_Baelor_Königsmund_Kimberley_Pope_CA_(1).jpg|Detailansicht der Großen Septe von Baelor von Kimberley Pope Königsmund_RoterBergfried_CA.jpg|Der Rote Bergfried von Karakter Königsmund_GroßeSepte_CA.jpg|Große Septe von Baelor von Karakter Königsmund_CA.jpg|Straße der Schwestern von Karakter Königsmund_Kimberley_Pope_CA.jpg|Zuschauerränge beim Turnier zu Ehren von Joffreys Namenstag von Kimberley Pope Siehe auch * ** * ** Einzelnachweise en:King's Landing es:Desembarco del Rey fr:Port-Réal it:Approdo del Re ja:キングズ・ランディング lt:Karaliaus Uostas nl:Koningslanding pl:Królewska Przystań pt-br:Porto Real ru:Королевская Гавань uk:Королівська гавань zh:君临 Kategorie:Königsmund Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Orte (Kronlande)